Darling everything's on fire
by ellsooo
Summary: Twice the chances, twice the tributes. The odds were not in her favour... ;Brittana
1. Chapter 1: The Odds are not in my favour

**HEYAAA! So wanna know where this idea came from? Simple! I was sitting in maths bored out of my mind when I started to think of the Hunger Games then Santana being Peeta, Puck Gale, Brittney Katniss and so on. Needless to say I was bored so I did no maths today but that's alright because I thought the whole plot up in that one lesson!**

**So we will ignore my rude and annoying teacher who needs to get over the fact that I DON'T DO my homework and move on with her life really. Focussing on this story again PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Also if you are wondering about written in the stars I've got writers block and need some ideas to come to me so im not dropping it just recharging my ideas!**

**Again love you all and enjoy!**

**Ells xxx**

**P.S. 12 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY! 15 HERE I COME WOOOO!**

* * *

Brittney opened her eyes and looked around the room. Sunlight poured through the shutters and, as she became more aware of her senses she registered the cold sheets. Sighing she yawned and stretched. Hailey had gone into her mother's bed again it looked like. Not that she didn't have any right not to. Today is the reaping and her nightmares were bound to be worse.

Getting dressed she watched as the fattest cat known to man waddled into the room. He sat down and watched her move around the room. Brittney rolled her eyes, Mr Tubbington was impossibly fat. In district twelve it was impossible for anyone to be that fat so how this animal had made it into that shape Brittney had no clue. She suspected he was the reason that their rat problem had rapidly decreased but there wasn't any proof really.

Strolling from the room she picked up her bow and arrows from the corner, she took another sweep of the room, her eyes landing on the second bed, then left the house.

Jogging down the lane she nodded to a few stray people out getting food in but kept to the path. She only went off the track when she came near to the fence. Searching for the gap she had been using for several years she almost missed her best friend coming up behind her.

Just as she was about to slide under she was dragged back, swinging round preparing for a fight she was shocked and relieved to see Puck standing there.

"You know I thought you would be with Haley" Puck crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Brittney grinned and rolled her eyes, "Thought you would be preparing for the reaping"

Puck nodded, "You know pierce we should leave if we want to hurry before the reaping"

Nodding Brittney lead the way as they snuck under the fence and walked into the forest. Neither spoke as they made their way down the forest, deeper for the game. Brittney wasn't going to mention what was on her mind, she didn't need to. It was the 50th Hunger Games. This year twice as many tributes were going into the arena. Twice the chance of Haley or her going in. Even Puck wasn't speaking, Brittney could tell nobody wanted to mention it, her mum hadn't said anything in the previous weeks. Why would she? Her youngest daughters first year and twice the chance of her going in.

The trudged down towards an opening. Puck halted and pointing ahead towards a stray rabbit. Grinning Brittney strung her bow. A perfect shot.

* * *

Santana groaned as her mother awoke her, "Get up! We need to get to the Hobb quick before the reaping!"

Rolling her eyes she got up and brushed her hair over the one shoulder and got dressed. She didn't like selling her mother's merchandise at the Hobb. It attracted too many creeps who stared at her ass for way too long.

Santana walked across the room and watched as her mother and father argued in hushed tones, rolling her again Santana picked up one of the boxes and left for the Hobb.

Once they arrived she started to unpack everything and watched as the regulars started to appear. She rolled her eyes again as a boy her age called Dave walked over. He was too cocky for his own good. Santana smirked as she noticed him leering at her ass. Skinny leather, mother's choice, apparently it attracted customers. Suddenly she felt exposed in the vest top she had and wished she had brought her jacket.

"What do you want Dave?"

Dave cocked his head, "Just wanted to wish you luck for the reaping, twice as many tributes, hate to see you go to waste"

Santana scoffed, "I might just volunteer to get away from you!"

"It would add to the entertainment wouldn't it? See you later Santana"

She shuddered as his eyes swept over her body again and he left smirking. She detested Dave with a passion. Bending down to pick up a smaller box she watched as two new arrivals entered the Hobb. Brittney Pierce and Noah Puckerman. Santana may have a tiny crush on Brittney, not that it mattered, as far as Santana could see her and Puck were really close. They made their way over to her mother's table, who Santana noticed had yet to turn up. As they came closer Brittney gave Santana a warm smile, which she returned after fighting down a blush.

"Looking forward to the reaping Satan?"

She rolled her eyes at Puckerman's name for her, really? He could do way better, "Like a hole in the head"

Puck grinned, "Careful, you get reaped that could become a reality"

"Yeah well it's my last year, still don't fancy my chances this year. What about you?" Santana looked at Brittney.

The blonde looked up and shrugged, "I'm afraid for my sister but she's only in twice, what's the likely hood of that?"

Santana nodded, she knew the blonde would do anything for her sister, even volunteer, "How many times are you in there? I lost count"

Brittney nodded, "I dread to think really"

Puck watched the exchange with a scowl on his face, Santana knew he didn't like her but then again he knew about her crush.

"Well we've got to go, good luck at the reaping Satan" Without waiting for a reply he pulled Brittney away, who sent her an apologetic look over her shoulder.

Santana just watched them walk away. Sighing she turned around and carried on with the work.

* * *

Brittney finished the braid down her back and looked in the mirror. She watched as her mother came up behind her and gave her a quick hug before attending to Hailey. Brittney held back the tears and felt small comfort in thinking that this was her last reaping, should she get through it alive that is. Then she would just have Haley to worry over.

They made their way quietly to the reaping. Brittney kept a tight hold on her sister's hand until they were parted. Alone she walked over into the girls section, she looked over and noticed Puck smiling weakly at her. A familiar fear for his and her sister's safety returned. Her heart started to pound and she felt sick. A few rows in front she could see the back of a girl looking at her. It was Quinn, she was the mayors daughter and they were good friends. Brittney sent her a reassuring smile., which was returned. It was only then that Brittney noticed a pair of dark brown eyes looking at her. Santana gave a smile and a nod. Brittney nodded in return then faced the front. She watched as Emma Pillsbury walked to the front and grimaced at the microphone before she started.

"Welcome! Welcome!..."

Brittney tuned out she didn't need to hear a repeat of this speech, it never changed. She caught Quinn shaking her head and Santana rolling her eyes. Smiling she looked over to the boys section and watched as Puck sent the woman daggers. Nothing's really changed.

"Right now, Ladies first!"

Emma dipped her hand into the bowl and everyone held their breath. Brittney winced as the paper was opened but stood still when the name was called. It wasn't Quinn's. It wasn't her's. It was Haley's.

She stood horrified as she heard her mother scream and Haley walk terrified to the front. It was the smallest chance but it had happened. The odds weren't in her favour.

"No!" Brittney cried as she ran to the front and pushed the smaller girl behind her, holding her head up she cried, "I volunteer!"

The gasp was short but effective. Ignoring it she made her way to the platform and ignored her sister's cries as Puck pulled her back.

Emma walked over, genuinely smiling at her, "Well well, what is your name?"

"Brittney, Brittney Pierce"

Emma beamed at her, "That was your sister I bet!"

Brittney nodded but only watched as she walked back to pick the next tribute. Brittney held her breath this time, praying for it not to be Quinn, anyone but Quinn.

It wasn't Quinn but it still had Brittney frozen in place,

"Santana Lopez!"

* * *

**Yeah you guys were expecting that! (NO SARCASM! hehehe...)**

**Okay well please tell me what you think please!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Ells xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: My secret skill

**HEY GUYS! Wow a week tomorrow ma birthday wooo! Excited? Yes I amm!**

**Anyways carrying on please enjoy!**

**Love you all!**

**Ells xxx**

* * *

Brittany stood frozen. No. Sure she had only ever said a few words to the girl in the Hobb but she was really nice. She watched as the girl made her way up slowly to stand next to her. She looked pale. Then again who could blame her?

Brittany hadn't missed the silence that had followed her name. Nobody had cried out. No mother or father begging for it not to be real. No friends crying or siblings trying to pull her back, Unlike Brittany the girl was completely alone.

The two girls watched as Emma walked back over to pick out a boys name.

"Lee Conner!"

There was a cry this time and siblings pulling him back. The boy was only 14 and he looked just as afraid as Santana had. He walked up and, after shaking Emma's hand, stood by himself at the other end of the stage. Emma looked gleeful, she surveyed the audience waiting for any volunteers. Nobody stepped forward. She walked back over and this time dug deeper into the pool of names, she seemed to be humming as she went. Out came the slip and everyone held their breath.

"Dave Karofsky!"

Brittany heard Santana groan and she could see why. Dave was like a mountain and he walked confidently grinning from ear to ear as. He walked up the steps and shook Emma's hand, who then motioned for them to shake each other's. Brittany didn't miss the wink Dave sent her way nor the glare he shared with Santana.

After that all the tributes were rushed into separate rooms by peacekeepers. Just when Brittany was starting to panic when the door was flung open and Haley wrapped her arms around her. Next came her mother, Puck and to her surprise Quinn.

Brittany bent down and kissed her sister's head, "You be good yeah? Take care of yourself and don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, I promise"

Haley lifted her head up, tears were running now, "You promise you'll try and win?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I promise"

With one final kiss she stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother, "Look after her, don't lose yourself again, please"

She felt her mother nod, "I won't, I promise"

Nodding they parted and Brittany gave them all a group hug, Her mother and Haley left and she turned to Puck, "Look after them for me"

Puck nodded, "You can win this, I know you can"

Brittany shrugged, "Only if they've got a bow Puck, without that I'm gone"

Puck shook his head and hugged her, "No you're not"

Brittany sobbed into his shoulder and for a while they stood like that. Then she remembered Quinn. Tearing herself away from Puck she looked up at the other blonde.

Quinn opened her hand to reveal a mockingjay pin, "Use this in the arena, wear it please?"

Noticing that the other girl was crying she wrapped her arms around her and nodded, "I will, I promise"

* * *

Santana grimaced. Right now she was sitting in the train waiting for the last tribute, Brittney to arrive. Lee and Dave were arguing over something and Santana was sitting in the corner looking out of the window. Her parents hadn't turned up, not that she had expected them to. She had just sat in the room waiting to be led out. That was the worst part, knowing nobody cared enough to see her and sitting in an empty room as a reminder. Suddenly the train started to move and Santana realised that everyone must have boarded.

At that moment Brittany walked in. She took one look at the boys then walked over to Santana.

Then blonde sat down and gave her a weak smile. Neither knew what to say so they sat there in silence watching the world outside. Santana wanted to say something to Brittney and was about to when the door opened and in staggered their mentor and previous champion, Will schuester. He looked completely drunk and Santana stood up, followed by Brittany. The two boys had stopped arguing long enough to look up.

Will took one look at them then started laughing, "Another rubbish lot, you'll be dead the first day"

Brittany frowned and growled in response. Then Dave stood up, walked over to him andpulled back his fist and punched him, he staggered back against the wall and at the same moment Santana picked up a knife from the table and threw it. It hit the wall by his head and quivered ominously, but stayed in. The train compartment was in silence and Brittney just looked from Santana to the knife with wide eyes. Suddenly Will burst into laughter and looked at them all.

"Have I actually got a decent lot this year then?" He shrugged himself away from the wall.

Emma walked in and stared at the knife in the wall, she took one look at the hole and screamed. Then she fainted.

* * *

Brittany was rolling her eyes every ten seconds by the time they reached the capitol. Dave and will were discussing his strength and skills, Lee was trying to calm down Emma who looked fit to burst as her face turned all different shades of red with anger. Santana was just trying to hold back her laughter as she sat across from Brittany. She had realised very quickly that she didn't like Dave. Also Lee, she could tell, wouldn't be lasting very long. However Santana, Brittany did get along with. Not very well, all they had in common was the Hobb but it was better than nothing. So while Santana sat there trying to contain her laughter Brittany sent her a questioning look.

Santana grinned and lent forward, "Her face keeps matching all the shades of her outfit"

Brittany turned around and watched, Santana was right. Her bright red face matched her dress perfectly. Brittany grinned however with the prospect of death coming ever closer she couldn't bring herself to laugh. She did however turn back around to catch Santana watching her. The girl gave her a sad smile and turned back to the window. She seemed to rethink it and turned back, sending Brittany a wink. Brittany just there shocked by the action. What did that mean?

* * *

**So hey! Sorry it took so long I was at dads! Anyways enjoy this! Also sorry if its too short!**

**Please review guys! :'( **

**Love**

**Ells xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you worry Child

**OMG first off I am soooo sorry! I know that it wont make up for like anything! AT ALL but I do have a reason!**

**I wont give you details but shit went down people shit went down!**

**Also I go into my last year of school in a few months so im rushing with revision for tests and stuff!**

**At the end of the day my delay was a mix of shit and my depression didn't help but anyways lets hope that shits behind me and I got my life ahead right guys?**

**I just wanted to say to all of you not to throw your life away cause I almost made that mistake and its my biggest regret (even glee couldn't help me!) im just worried that it's the calm before the storm but lets hope its not and anyways to anyone thinking along those lines just keep believing. P.s. when I can get a tattoo without getting a lecture from my teachers that will be it, believe, :D**

**Just keep going J**

**Also HELLO I MAY BE FROM ENGLAND BUT I CANT IGNORE THIS BRITTANA HEARTBREAK! MINE OH MY GOD! That's all I have to say but in my mind im living by fanfic not glee J**

**Anyways enjoy and I apologise again J**

**X X X**

* * *

Santana opened the carriage door frowning and looked around. She smiled spotting her jacket on the chair, she walked over and picked it up. God she didn't even know if she missed home. Let's see her parents think she's a waste of space and she only ever put up with it because she could see Brittany. She didn't even know if she wanted to survive this especially without her. _God Santana! _It's just a stupid crush right? No use throwing your life away over.

_But if it came to it, would you die for her?_

She couldn't answer that because yes is too scary to admit and no, well that would be a lie. She would do anything for that girl.

Santana was about to leave when she heard a sob, turning around she could see a streak of blonde hair. Sighing and knew she would regret it she made her way over.

"Hey" Santana smiled shyly as Brittany looked up.

"Oh, hey" Brittany looked back out the window again.

Santana sat down opposite her, "What's wrong?"

Brittany rubbed her eyes and smiled, "I-I just don't want this but I couldn't- I couldn't let her-"

Santana nodded, "You couldn't let your sister die"

Brittany looked up and nodded, "Don't you have anyone you would die for?"

Santana looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. Blue, wonderful blue and that innocent look, _here comes another lie_. She smiled, "No"

Brittany frowned, "But what about your friends? Family?"

Santana laughed bitterly, "What friends? And my family only tolerate me. I wouldn't be surprised if they celebrated my name being called"

Brittany looked appalled and slightly angry, "How can you say that?! There your family!"

Santana shook her head, "They might as well not be"

Ok, Brittany was angry now, "Stop talking like that they're your family!"

Santana looked up, "No they're not! My mother hates me! My spends his nights sleeping around and then coming home for a drunken fight! Oh and my Abuela disowned me because i'm gay! Yeah they sure love me don't they?" she was borderline angry now.

Brittany's eyes widened at the gay part. Oh shit. She wasn't meant to say that.

"Y-You're gay?"

Santana looked away and bit her lip, closing her eyes and nodded. After a silence she looks at Brittany who was now standing and smiling at her. Without waring she pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright"

Santana smiled then pulled away, "I came over here to cheer you up not give you my life story and be comforted"

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "It's fine you don't have to do that"

Santana smiled, "No but I want to"

She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her over to the seats. Brittany gave her a weird look.

_There was a time_

_ I used to look into my father's eyes._

_ In a happy home_

_ I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_ Those days are gone,_

_ Now the memory's on the wall._

_ I hear the songs_

_ From the places where I was born._

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_ That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_ I still remember how it all changed._

_ My father said,_

_ "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_ See heaven's got a plan for you._

_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_ Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_ See heaven's got a plan for you._

_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_ Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_ I met a girl of a different kind._

_ We ruled the world,_

_ I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_ We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_ I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_ That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_ I still remember how it all changed._

_ My father said,_

_ "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_ See heaven's got a plan for you._

_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_ Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_ Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_ See heaven's got a plan for you_

_ See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_ See heaven's got a plan for you._

_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_ Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_

_ Yeah!_

Brittany wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled, "Thank you"

Santana shook her head and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"So you make me and Santana look good and we just smile and wave?"

Brittany shared a look with Santana who also looked not so thrilled with the idea of being a puppet.

Kurt and Blaine smiled, "No, you make yourselves appealing, make them love you, just like they should"

Santana scoffed, "What's the difference either way we get dressed up and judged right before we get slaughtered?!"

Brittany crossed her arms and looked down, "I feel like a cow or deer because they're more appealing"

She looked up and caught Santana's gaze who looked away instantly but Brittany noticed the smile on her lips.

"Look all you have to do is stand on that chariot and be joined, show them your united!"

Blaine walked off to get the outfits ready and Kurt smiled, "It's just for a little bit you two don't have to talk after that" and then he left.

"I don't want to not talk after this" Brittany looked at Santana at these words and nodded, "me either"

"So we go out there and play their game but after that it's all me" Brittany cocked her head, Santana looked so determined, determined to show them that she wouldn't be controlled. Brittany smiled and nodded.

* * *

They were standing in their black like cat suites next to the chariot, the boys were somewhere in front getting ready. Will and Emma were having a heated argument somewhere behind them. Brittany was pacing trying to form a plan that ended in her not being burnt alive. Everytime she looked up Santana was busy glaring at the tributes from 1 and 2. She didn't know they're names but she had a hunch Santana did.

"Who are they?"

Santana looked up "Who?"

Brittany nodded towards the tributes, "1 and 2 Tributes"

"Ahh well the boy from 1 is Sebastian and the girl is kitty the tributes from 2 are Sam and his Sister Kate not that it matters, they're all pure evil"

Brittany nodded and then looked over towards them, they did seem evil. She nodded and then looked over at Santana who had gone back to glaring at the tributes. Brittany was confused with Santana, she was sure that Santana wasn't into her and yet there was something nagging at the back of her mind that Santana liked her more than a 'friend'. Santana looked up and met her eyes and gave her a smile. Brittany nodded then spotted Kurt and Blaine making their ways over.

"How are you two doing?"

"Oh you know just counting down the seconds until we are incinerated and burnt to death" Santana crossed her arms and glared at them.

Blaine grimaced and Kurt just laughed and shook his head, "Amusing Santana anyway heres the flame"

Blaine lifted up the flames towards Brittany's head piece, "Woah! Woah! How do we know you aren't killing us before Justin Bieber and Barbie get the chance?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Santana the flame is fake, don't worry you and Brittany are perfectly safe"

Brittany looked at Santana who was biting her lip a sign, Brittany had noticed, that she was nervous. Brittany smiled that Santana was showing some other emotion besides anger. She linked her pinky with Santana's who looked up confused.

"It's okay, Don't worry" Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded and together they allowed their suites to be lighted and together they climbed onto the chariot. Just before the chariot began to move Santana turned to Brittany and grabbed her hand fully, "I'm not worried"

Brittany smiled and turned to the exit.

* * *

**Hey people just so you know I love Don't you worry child and it's like the best song! Until next time my fabulous ones! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not worried

**Felt soo bad about leaving you all hanging so I had to do this chapter for you all :D**

**Please enjoy also im sorry if I sounded winey in the last A/N sorry about that it was me going on L hahaha**

**Also I just wanna say that guys please I need more reviews L im not gonna say that I need a certain amount to update another chapter im not like that and for me the reviews aren't important in that way I just want to know what you're enjoying and what you want to see or rather read ;) . I write because I love it and want to share my ideas with all of you wonderful people. I'm not moaning I just want to hear from more of you please! :D**

**Feel free to contact and follow me on twitter, ellsnumber6 love to hear from you on there. Unless anyone tweets me because its my personal account I don't know whether I will tweet about this fic all the time although I will tweet if im writing it and because it connects to my phone I will reply asap J**

**Anyways back to the story so yeah just enjoy and remember I love you all and believe :P**

**I obvs don't own Glee or the Hunger Games if I did, well this fic would be a reality and so would every other Brittana fic :D**

**Xxx**

* * *

"The rules are simple there are a few compulsory stations but apart from that you are free to go between each ones. There's a variety and I suggest you go to the survival stations because a weapon is useless if you don't have the energy from food or water to use it. Also no fighting with each other, you will have plenty of time for that in the arena"

Brittany walked over to the snare station and starting practicing, after a while she looked up. The four tributes from 1 were talking with the four from 2. Brittany bit her lip, if they teamed up they would be formidable. Then her gaze locked onto Santana who was starting a fire at one of the other stations. Deciding that she'd practiced enough Brittany got up and went over to Santana, they had agreed to seem like a team to the other tributes for now however once they got in the arena? Brittany didn't know what would happen. If came down to the two of them (unlikely) she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill Santana and she'd like to think it was the same for her.

"Hey"

Santana looked up and grinned, "Hey"

"Did you know how to start a fire already?"

Santana shook her head and Brittany wondered why she had bothered asking she knew that Santana wouldn't have adventured outside the district.

"Well at least you know now"

Santana nodded and then bit her lip, "Want to see what I did already know?"

Brittany nodded and followed her over to another station, "What's this?"

Santana smiled and started to paint her arm with mud and other colours, after a while the texture as the tree was appearing on her arm. Then Santana walked up to the tree and placed her palm against it. Camouflage.

"How did you do that?" Brittany's eyes where wide.

Santana grinned and shrugged, "It's nothing I just have a lot of free time when my parents are…"

Santana's face fell and she shook her head, "Nothing"

Brittany nodded understanding, "It's okay but that's not nothing, it's really good"

Santana blushed and looked away, "I found out who the other tributes in 1 and 2 are"

Brittany looked over and remembered that they only knew the names of half the careers, "Who are they?"

"The other girl from 1 is Sugar and the boy is Rory. From 2 it's Jessie and Tina"

Brittany nodded and looked back over then noticed all of them looking at them.

"Britt, I think you have a shadow"

Brittany looked over and noticed the slight blush on Santana's face at the nickname. She looked over her shoulder and watched as brown hair disappeared behind a pillar. She smiled to herself then looked back at Santana who was watching her with curious eyes. Sharing a look they moved on to another station.

* * *

It was their last day of training and Brittany was watching as Santana tried the archery station. Brittany could tell instantly that it wasn't her weapon. Brittany shook her head, she wanted to know what Santana could do but they weren't allowed to show their talents by order of Will. Eventually her gaze moved to the careers who were looking at Santana like she was their next meal.

Brittany growled and walked over to Santana, "Throw the knife"

Santana turned round and shook her head, "Will told us not to show our abilities"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't care those careers are looking at you like you're their next meal, go on"

Santana locked eyes with her then put the bow down and walked over to the knife throwing station. She was hesitant as she picked up three knives and walked up to the station. She looked back round to Brittany who nodded in encouragement then turned around and hit all three targets in the blink of an eye. Brittany smirked and watched as the career's faces fell. All except Sebastian who just looked smug as he turned around to carry on at his station.

* * *

Now Brittany was nervous pacing back and forth, it was just her and Santana left as they waited to be called in. This was it, this was when they showed the game makers everything.

"Brittany Pierce"

Brittany gulped and took a deep breath and nervously took a step forward.

"Brittany"

She spun round and locked her gaze with Santana who was smiling sadly at her, "Don't you worry child"

Brittany smiled at the sound of her voice, "I'm not worried"

With that she walked into the room and instantly she knew she was in trouble. They had obviously been drinking and weren't paying attention at all. Brittany just sucked in her breath and lifted up the bow. She aimed carefully and pulled back. Oh god. It wasn't the same. It was looser than her one at home. Still she released the arrow and, missed. In that instant Brittany knew she lost the minimal attention she had from the game makers. Aiming again she sized up to fit the bow and, bulls eye. Grinning she spun round and noticed the game makers were more excited about the massive pig that had just arrived.

Angered she strung another arrow and aimed straight for the apple in the pigs mouth. She released and watched in mixed horror and satisfaction as it sailed and pierced the apple into the wall. Every face turned towards her.

"Thank you for you consideration"

Dropping the bow she left the room as fast as she could.

* * *

A few hours later Brittany and Santana found themselves on the sofa. Santana was convinced she had done terribly. She had thrown a few knives and something else that she wasn't revealing. Brittany convinced her that she had probably done better than her. She knew, she just knew her efforts would be rewarded with a 1. They all hels their breath as Sue Sylvester announced the scores.

The male tribute from 1, Sebastian, received a 10. The girl, Kitty, received a 9. They were the only ones to stick in Brittany's mind, she was too nervous for her own score.

Then Sue reached District 12, "Dave Karofsky, with a score of 9"

They all sent Dave and smile which he returned, pleased with his score. Lee received a 7 which we were all surprised about, then it was Santana.

"Santana Lopez, with a score of 9"

Brittany grinned and pulled her into a quick hug, "Well done, I knew you did well"

She hugged back and said, "Thanks, Britt look it's your score"

"Brittany Pierce, with a score of" Brittany held her breath "11" She gasped and gripped Santana's hand tighter that she didn't realise she had been holding onto up till now.

Suddenly everyone was cheering and Santana had pulled her into a hug and Kurt and Blaine were jumping around, Emma was clapping and cheering. Will was sitting opposite with no expression on his face but lifted up his glace to Brittany.

* * *

_Ok now I'm shitting myself_. Santana gasped again as she looked into the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with red flames dancing at the bottom. She looked stunning which seemed unbelievable to her. Her hear was falling in waves over one shoulder and her eyes, the looked bright, too match the flames on her dress. As Santana was admiring the dress she heard the door opening turning around she was left speechless.

Brittany was standing in a red gown with her hair pulled back. It was simple but she looked stunning.

"Woah… you look… woah"

Brittany blushed and looked to the ground, "Well you look just as good you know"

Santana shook her head, "Good luck with the interview"

Brittany nodded, "Will we see each other after this?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know but if we don't good luck"

Brittany shook her head, "Don't you worry child"

Santana smiled shyly and moved closer, "I'm not worried"

Brittany cocked her head as Santana bit her lip, "Something's bothering you?"

Santana shrugged, "I just wish I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me, that if I'm gonna die I wanna still be me"

Brittany dropped her hands and looked away, "I just can't afford to think like" She said quietly.

Then Sue Sylvester's voice boomed out over the intercom, "Time to face the music"

* * *

"So Brittany we've talked a lot about you but I have one last question, your sister"

Santana stiffened and she watched as Brittany did the same. She had been doing so well, the interview was going perfectly, until this moment.

"I-I don't-"

"No hear me out, what we all want to know is what did you say to your sister after the reaping?"

Brittany looked out into the crowd and then into the nearest camera, "I told her I would try to win, for her"

"And try you will"

Brittany left the stage soon after that and Santana knew she was next. As Sue introduced her Santana took a deep breath, smiled and made her way up onto the stage.

"Hello Santana"

She grinned at Sue and sat down next to her, "Hello Sue"

"So Santana are you enjoying your time in the Capitol?

Santana crossed her legs, "Well it's certainly different to back home"

Sue nodded and raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Santana thought for a moment, "Well the showers for one"

Sue laughed, "Showers, we have different showers"

The audience laughed as Santana turned to Sue and they started to smell each other.

After the laughter had died down Sue shook her head, "Ok well come on spill you must have someone back home?"

Santana's smile faltered, "No not really"

Sue laughed, "Oh come a good looking young girl like you, you must have someone?"

Santana shook her head, "Well there is someone"

Sue nodded, "Well who is he?"

Santana shook her head at this and bit her lip, "They're a girl and I'm pretty sure they didn't notice me until the reaping"

Sue smiled, "Well see here's what you do, you go out there and win this thing then, when you return home, she will have to date you!"

Santana laughed along with the audience but then looked down shaking her head, "Winning isn't going to help my cause"

Sue looked confused at this, "Oh and why not?"

Santana looked up and into the camera knowing that Brittany was doing the same thing on the other side, "Because she came here with me"

* * *

Brittany grabbed Santana and threw her into the opposite wall the moment they stepped out of the lift.

"OW what was that for?"

Santana tried to pull away but Brittany had a strong grip, "What was that out there?!"

Santana didn't reply but she looked honestly terrified, "Well?"

Suddenly Will and Emma burst in, "Hey! Hey!"

Will pried Brittany off Santana who rubbed her neck whilst looking terrified at Brittany, "She made me look weak!"

Will laughed bitterly, "No she made you look desirable!"

She scoffed at this and walked away, "Whatever"

* * *

Brittany walked into a small changing room with Kurt whilst rubbing her arm.

"Those trackers hurt like a bitch don't they?"

Brittany nodded and walked over, Kurt helped her put on the jacket. There was a moment of silence before Kurt pulled Brittany into a hug, "I can't bet, but if I could, I would bet on you"

Brittany nodded and walked towards the tube, "Say goodbye to everyone for me, please?"

Kurt nodded, "Good luck Brittany, oh and I have a message from Santana."

Brittany spun round at this and just as the tube started to rise she caught it, "Don't you worry child"

* * *

**Well that went on didn't it? Hahaha my largest to date but then again I knew it would be because it was the chapter I had to fit the most into. Well we all know what happens next. Into the arena dun dun duuun hahaha until next time! And keep those little Brittana hearts beating my friends,**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: More questions than answers

**Well I seem to have shocked myself with writing this one and oh my days people! Sorry im kinda hyperrrr at the moo (hehe cow) anyway enjoy oh and also I made a trailer for this so if anyone would like to see it let me know and I will create a youtube account of something, I just felt it was needed.**

**:P**

**Enjoy my wonderful ones and keep those hearts beating (anyone else read about the diva episode? Hypeerrrr :O)**

**XXX**

* * *

Don't you worry child.

I'm not worried.

Silence.

Everything happened in slow motion for Brittany. As the tube rose up above the ground she looked around at her surroundings. The cornucopia was in the middle of the surrounding tributes, to the left was a lake and in the distance mountains and to the right, a vast forest. Right that's where I'm aiming. Peering around Brittany spotted the bow, it was further into the cornucopia and it would be a risk especially with all the other tributes running around. Brittany looked to her left and noticed Santana. Catching her she noticed the look on the girls face. Sadness and regret. Santana slowly shook her head and sent Brittany a pleading look. She could tell where she was aiming. Not long until the gong, she needed to decide now.

There on the far right off to the side was a single back pack. _Better than nothing_. Preparing herself she took another look at Santana who was watching the other tributes nervously. God she hoped Santana made it through the blood bath.

Then the gong sounded. It was like a ring in her ears as she dived and ran quickly towards the back pack. Adrenalin and fear driving her she reached the pack and swung it onto her back, as she turned around she caught Santana sprinting off towards the mountains. Suddenly a knife made contact with the tribute next to her, looking up Brittany watched as Kitty aimed another knife at her! Quickly bringing up her pack she felt the shudder as it lodged into the fabric. Quickly swing it back onto her back she dived head first into the bush. Running through the forest running as fast as she could away from the danger and further amongst the trees.

Avoiding the most obvious path she directed herself downhill. She needed to find water and fast before she got dehydrated, then she could go through the pack and think about food. After sliding carefully down a steep slope Brittany felt the ground soften beneath her feet, smiling a=she bent down, feeling the mud between her fingers, where there was mud, there was water. She was about to set off when the first cannon boomed, she waited and silently counted. 15, 19, 23, 25. Over half the tributes already dead, but that still left a lot.

It didn't take too long to find the source, it was only small pond but it was enough. Going through the pack Brittany found a sleeping bag, rope, food rations, a water canister and a blue liquid. Filling up the canister she bit her lip not knowing whether it was safe to drink. Taking a closer look at the blue canister she remembered something she had seen in the training centre, to do with purifying water? Yes that was it.

Pouring the liquid into the canister she waited the right amount until she drank it all, after that she filled it up again to keep some for later. Deciding to eat before it got dark Brittany made her way over to a covered bush and set up a snare, it wasn't long before she had could a small rabbit.

Cooking it over a dim fire with the easiest method, but it was the safest. After filling herself with the rabbit and allowing herself one biscuit ration she stamped out the fire and carried on. It wasn't until it started to get dark that Brittany started to look for somewhere to sleep. Deciding it was safer in the trees, she climbed the nearest one. After making sure she was tied up safely she watched as the Capitol seal appeared in the sky and marked the end of another day and more dead tributes. 3, 4, 5 and 6 had no tributes, woah. Neither did 8 or 9. The last one was Lee from their district. So Santana, Dave and herself lived to see another day. That didn't surprise her, Dave was built like an ox and Santana was too smart to be killed on the first day.

It was almost day break when she heard it. The crackle of a fire being started. Turning around she watched as a dim glow appeared not to far away. What an idiot! Whoever it was they were leading the careers straight for her! Just when she was debating killing the idiot she heard the laughter and crack of twigs as footsteps made its way through the undergrowth. There was no way it wasn't the careers, they weren't bothering to hide. Well whoever the fire starter was they had fallen asleep and didn't suspect a thing. All Brittany heard was the scream and then the cannon.

But what she saw next shocked her to her core. It wasn't that all 8 careers had after all teamed up it was the fact that there was now 9 of them. It wasn't Dave following behind, it was Santana.

* * *

Anger flared up inside Brittany, Santana! How could she! So everything had been a lie after all, everything she had done or said a lie and Brittany had believed her, she had fallen straight into the trap, stupid! Stupid!

She was infuriated with herself and it was all she could do to stop herself from jumping down and killing her with the knife.

But of course that would be stupid and as far as Brittany can tell they don't know she's there.

"Oi Lezpez! Keep up!"

Kitty leant forward to speak to Sebastian, "Why don't we just kill her now? It would be so much easier?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No we need Santana to find her"

Kitty grumbled and walked off, Santana caught up to Sebastian who pulled her back, "Are you sure she went this way?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I'm sure"

Sebastian growled and trudged on, leading the group further into the forest and away from Brittany.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry its short I just have a plan where im going with this. I'm going to start the chapter now so don't worry about that, also for anyone who thinks that this is just going to be a copy of the hunger games, its not. I know it looks that way at the moment, its meant to. I want it to be along the lines of the plot because I really like it but there will be some surprising deaths and emotional moments that weren't in the book but just cant be avoided in this!**

**Spoilers:**

**A chapter soon will be from Santana's POV**

**Rue will be making her grand entrance!**

**We will be meeting some more tributes!**

**More gore! Oh and deaths (unavoidable im afraid)**

**Please review I love hearing from you guys! Until next time!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: This girl is on fire

**So hello again my fab fabs :D maybe I should find a nickname for you all and stick with it? Probably best, any ideas? Let moi know!**

**Oh my doodles! I was in art today and guess what came on the radio?! Don't you worry child! I was like yay!**

**So it inspired me to write another chapter, I'm getting good with these updates aren't i?**

** Won't last long tho, im afraid to say that I failed a science test today L sad :'(**

**Anyways I got a lot coming up but I will try to get chapters out there asap!**

**Again please review and let me know what you think! As a writer I need feedback! What can be improved, what do want to see? Where do you think I'm going with this story?! Pweeaassseee people pwease!**

**Anyways much love and enjoy! Thank you for sticking with**

**Xxx**

* * *

Jumping down from the tree Brittany grimaced. A foul taste was in her mouth and it had nothing to do with last nights meal. Betrayed, that's all she could feel and she couldn't help but wonder if everything before had been a lie. Had Santana just been nice as a part of her plan to win? Did she really want to win that badly, so badly that she would join forces with the careers, to hunt down Brittany, someone she claimed to love in front of the whole of Panem?

Another game plan obviously, she hadn't meant a word. That was clear now.

A sudden canon boomed making Brittany jump. Another dead, that left 22. Going over in her head Brittany tried to remember who was left. Everyone from 1, 2, 7, 10, 11 and just Lee dead from their district. So someone from that list was dead, Brittany pondered who had died; it was unlikely that any of the careers had died as was it that Santana had died. So that left, 7, 10, 11 and Dave, though it was very unlikely that it was Dave, Brittany could somehow see him winning it really.

Deciding that staying in one spot wasn't the safest option she moved on. Continuing downwards until she reached a slope then continued back up. It was a long trip and she only stopped for water and food. Setting up snares as she went just in case she had to go back on herself. Brittany wasn't sure what she was looking for but she did know that the Arena had to end somewhere, in which case getting as far away from the other tributes as possible was probably a good idea. She had a theory that the 11 tributes had hidden in the mountains together. 7 were unpredictable, as were 10. Brittany found that this was worse in a way because at least she knew where the careers where, even if they were more dangerous in skill. Be that as it may the unknown held some unpleasant surprises and until proven otherwise Brittany assumed that Santana was still with the careers. Brittany was sure it would stay that way until she herself was dead because when that moment came they would have no other use for Santana. In a way by keeping herself alive she was keeping Santana alive, they both seemed to be depending on the other's survival. She couldn't explain in but Brittany was still convinced that in some messed up way she still had Santana on her side.

So caught up in her thought Brittany didn't sense the immediate danger. Her senses soon caught on though and she looked up to find a think smog heading her way. Following behind it was something much more deadly. Fire. Crying out she turned on herself and ran. There was no way that this fire was natural, the game makers had planted it there for what purpose she didn't know but what she did know was that if they wanted her dead, it would be all to easy. The fire was spreading quickly, too quickly and that's what confirmed it as man made and it was somehow being controlled. Not that it mattered her life was in danger. Crashing through the undergrowth Brittany didn't bother about keeping herself concealed, not what's important right now. A crack was heard up above her and the next second a tree crashed down blocking her route. Dodging the embers Brittany continued on another way, running faster until she heard a noise approaching from behind. Jumping down Brittany only had time to watch as the fire ball sailed over her head by a matter of seconds before she felt a searing pain on her left calf. Ignoring the pain she pulled herself up, determined to get out of harms way first before assessing the damage. The fire seemed to thin out until it was just a light behind her, with the fire gone and immediate fear along with it the pain returned. First it was the burning in her throat and lungs from the smoke and then a more searing pain spreading up her left leg. Limping and coughing she made her way through the forest determined to find water and put distance between herself and the reducing flames.

It wasn't long before she stumbled across a river. Smiling weakly she first bent down and filled up the canister. After waiting, drinking and refilling she assessed the damage to her left leg. Peeling away the torn fabric she whimpered as the constant throbbing turned back into searing pain. Looking down she gagged. The skin had peeled away to reveal flesh. The blood underneath looked as if it has literally boiled over and the edges of the burn looked singed and enflamed. Gagging and whimpering she gingerly lowered her leg into the water. She cried out as the cold water made contact with the burn. _Fuck that hurt_! Biting her lip she worked through the pain. Carefully and reluctantly pouring water onto the skin. It felt worse but it would have to do. Deciding that it was too dangerous to stay in the open for this long Brittany reluctantly pulled herself to her feet. After making sure she had everything she prepared to leave.

Laughter filled the air. _Shit. Shit. Crap! _Spinning round Brittany could only watch in horror as the careers made their entrance across the river. She had no hope. They spotted her in seconds. Sebastian was at the front crying out in joy he pointed towards her. Not waiting a second longer Brittany forced her leg to move and work. Running as fast as she possibly could to make it she ran. Sprinting back into the undergrowth she ran, she could her the cat calls and cheers of the careers as they followed her. Grimacing and her beginning to tear up she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her calf as she bit her lip and powered on.

She could tell that they were gaining and she knew she only had one option left. Quickly she ascended the nearest tree pulling herself up into the branches and holding herself close to the trunk. She heard the careers stop at the base and heard their murmuring. Knowing it would bug them she called down.

"How's the day?"

Sebastian looked up and smirked, "Well enough, yourself?"

Brittany smirked right back, "It's rather small at the moment"

Sebastian's smirk turn into a snarl as he began to climb the tree. Brittany watched as the others cheered and cat called as her pulled himself up. Instantly Brittany knew it was futile, he was to big and bulky the branches couldn't take his weight. He fell to ground making a sickening thud as he did. Sugar growled and stepped forward raising the bow and aiming for Brittany, so that's what happened to the bow. She missed Brittany and she could help but laugh at the girls efforts even Brittany knew she wouldn't have missed.

"Let's just wait her out"

Brittany looked down and watched as Santana appeared. They all seemed to have a silent conversation before agreeing. A few stayed at the tree whilst the rest went off in different directions looking for fire wood. They obviously weren't worried about being found by other tributes, but then again why should they? They obviously have the largest group.

As dusk appeared Brittany found herself in a restless sleep. She couldn't concentrate on sleeping knowing the careers where right below her and the burning sensation shooting up and down her leg. Suddenly three cannons boomed. Shocked Brittany looked down as the careers looked between each other surprised.

There was no way one tribute could kill three in one go like that. There was another group out there somewhere and apparently they were just as formidable as the careers. Another thing to look out for Brittany grumbled to herself.

The Capitol seal suddenly appeared and Brittany watched as all the tribute from 7 were shown. After the seal disappeared and the anthem stopped Brittany noticed a small parachute floating down towards her. Frowning she was it landed in front of her on the branch. Opening up the parcel she almost cheered as she recognised the cream. For burns. Feeling the first amount of joy since entering the arena she applied it gently to her burn. Carefully and wincing slightly as she did Brittany instantly noticed the difference. She grinned as the sensation vibrated around her leg, it was wonderful. Being careful she placed it into her pack and tied herself to the branch, falling into a blissful slumber.

Brittany was awoken early, looking down she noticed the careers asleep on the ground. She leant forward and pulled back the fabric from her burn and grinned it looked days old, almost healed. Feeling a lot better she applied some more cream before setting everything back in her back, now she needed a plan of escape.

Hearing a small noise behind her she turned around and was met with a pair of brown eyes, recognising Rue from the training room she cocked her head to the side. Rue put a finger to her lips and pointed to somewhere above Brittany's head. She looked up and suddenly became aware of the low buzzing sound. Tracker Jackers. Genetically altered wasps highly dangerous and deadly. They create hallucinations and cause death. She smiled slightly but then frowned again _how could I get them?_ Looking back at Rue she pointed to Brittany's knife and then at the branch and made a sawing notion. Nodding to show she understood she watched as Rue smiled and then slipped away, the next second a rustle appeared in the tree next to it and the next and then the next. Brittany smiled to herself so that's how she got her high score, she flew around the training room, She was impressed and in a way proud that someone as young as her had found a way to out do the careers.

Brittany suddenly realised that her only time to drop the tracker jacker nest would be during the anthem. That could be at any moment so she had to act fast. Quickly packing everything away in her pack and swinging it onto her back she climbed further up until she could reach the branch. Positioning the knife so she could start instantly Brittany waited and watched the careers sleep soundlessly. Then the anthem started. Quickly Brittany started to push and pull the knife along the branch. It was uncomfortable, loud and difficult. The rugged edge to the knife meant that it took longer to break the branch and by the time it fell Brittany had several nesting stings.

She watched as the nest fell in slow motion towards the ground, letting a smile graze her lips she watched as all hell broke loose. The nest exploded amongst the careers and their screams and cries of terror broke through the forest. Santana pulled back screaming and Sebastian cried out whilst yelling for everyone to run towards the lake. At this Sam grabbed his sister's arm and ran off closely followed by Kitty, Rory and Sebastian. Brittany panicked watching as Santana seemed to lose her focus but then she pulled herself up and ran after everyone else. Jessie, Sugar and Tina weren't so lucky. They had been right under the nest as it had exploded and Brittany could only watch as the Tracker Jackers swarmed them, they didn't stand a chance.

Brittany attempted to climb down carefully but lost her footing half way down. The landing hurt but she managed to pull herself up. She was about to leave when she remembered the bow. Her hearing seemed to have gone and she could only assume that the three tributes were dead, running over to Sugar she ignored the girls unrecognisable face and the sickening crunch of her swollen fingers as she pried them off the bow. Brittany was slowly loosing her mind focus as the venom took hold. Slowly turning around she watched as the three tributes bodies seemed to melt into a liquid substance that seemd to attach to her. Crying out she pulled back still in a daze, she watched as bugs of all types scuttled towards her and snakes in hiding swarmed her.

It all suddenly stopped and through her dazed mind she saw three Santana's crashing through the bush towards her. She seemed panic stricken yelling something at her. Suddenly her hearing seemed to come back just faintly she could make out Santana's cries.

"Britt… run… run Britt" It was slow but suddenly Santana's paniced look registered.

Dragging herself backwards Brittany pulled her heavy aching body through the woods, not watching where she was going in between her haze. The forest seemed to close in on her as the trees spun and the ground came up to meet her.

The last thought to cross her mind, _Santana saved me._

* * *

**Well that was longer and the next chapter will be in Santana's POV!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Turning Tables

**Hey guys :D**

**So I spent my time home from school making a trailer for this story, please enjoy :D**

watch?v=MFMo5szI7TY&feature=

**enjoy this chapter it is a bit different and as promised from Santana's POV J**

**P.S. don't know if I will be posting tomorrow got to help with the year 9's options evening and it goes on for a while L**

* * *

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"What does it look like I'm fucking doing?!"_

_"Your going out every night and sleeping with that woman?!"_

_"Oh shut up and get me another beer!"_

_"Your ruining this family… Think about Santana!"_

_"Get. Me. Another. Beer."_

_…_

_"No daughter of mine is going to live like this!"_

_"You don't care what I live like, look at how you live!"_

_"Don't you dare speak to me like that I am your father!"_

_"Your not my father…"_

_SLAP!_

_…_

_"Abuela I have something to tell you"_

_"…?"_

_"I like girls the way I am supposed to feel about boys. It's something that's always been inside of me but I wanted to tell you because you mean so much to me."_

_"…"_

_"There's this girl and whenever I spend time with her or she smiles at me I forget everything. I forget about mum and dad. Everything at home is gone and it's just us and I finally understand what people mean when they talk about love._

_Please say something?"_

_"I want you to leave this house and never come back."_

_"B-but no, please!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Abuela!"_

_"GO. NOW!"_

_…_

Groaning Santana pushed herself up from the ground, looking around she noticed Sam holding Kate. Sebastian was looking around furiously, Kitty and Rory were just coming round as well. Santana shook her head, those memories. She hadn't gone over them since they'd happened and she wasn't about to relive them. Suddenly an angered yell came from Sebastian's direction. Looking up Santana just had time to pull herself up before he had her pinned against the nearest tree.

"You!"

Santana winced and drew back further into the tree as Sebastian growled into her face.

"You let her go" He growled again becoming infuriated he brandished his sword placing it against her throat.

Tears stinging her eyes Santana shook her head, "I didn't let her go!"

"Yes you did and now I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully"

Santana gasped as he slowly and lightly slit her throat. Grimacing Santana felt blood drip slowly down her neck, Sebastian smirked angrily lowering the blade towards her stomach.

Santana let the tears fall now, she was going to die but Sebastian was going to make it long and painful. As Sebastian pushed the sword further into her abdomen the tears fell thicker and faster.

_I'm sorry Britt…_

Santana closed her eyes preparing and waiting knowing that death was imminent. A sudden yell was heard and the next thing Santana knew Sebastian was pulled off of her. Opening her eyes she watched in utter shock as Sam dragged him back.

"Leave it Sebastian!"

Spinning round Sebastian brandished the blade towards Sam, "What are you doing you fool!"

"She's dead!" Sam cried out pointing towards Kate who was unmoving on the ground and sure enough her cannon boomed two seconds later.

"It's not my fault!"

"No more death Sebastian! I've had enough!"

"Don't make a deadly mistake Sam or do you want to die?"

Sam had tears pouring down his face and he looked up and met Santana's gaze, _run_, he mouthed. Santana nodded slowly and prepared to back up.

"I'm already dead Sebastian, I've lost my sister, what else do I have to lose?"

With that Sam jumped Sebastian tackling him to the ground and crying out as he pulled out his 11 inch dagger but instead of using it against Sebastian he threw it to Santana. Catching it she watched in horror as Kitty and Rory jumped in to fight Sam. Santana spun round and ran tears filling up her eyes and praising Sam and his bravery.

She carried on running not daring to stop until there was a large distance between her and the careers. It wasn't until a cannon finally boomed did she stop. Walking on she came to the river where they had chased Brittany from, _oh god Brittany! _She hoped the blonde was okay, she didn't know how long she had been out for which meant that she had to wait until tonight to find out if the blonde had made it, she really hoped she had otherwise everything before would have been for nothing. Santana still couldn't get the image of Kate out of her mind, Kate was innocent and didn't deserve to be here, she and Sam had been twins but Kate had never wanted this, it had been chosen for her.

Washing her face off and clearing her neck and clothes of the blood Santana noticed how tired and drained she felt. So much had happened today, woken up by tracker jackers and it was only midday by the sun light. A sudden snap alerted her to another presence, turning round she just had time to watch as a mane of black hair disappeared behind a tree. Smiling Santana walked up to the tree.

"Rue?" Santana tried to sound as gentle as possible.

The girl peered around the tree, "You know my name?"

Nodding Santana knelt down in front of her, "Are you okay?"

Rue nodded, "The other girl from your district, I hid her after she passed out back there" She pointed behind her.

Nodding Santana bit her lip, She wanted to see Brittany but there was something that had to be done first, "Look after her for me Rue?"

The smaller girl nodded and then grinned, "Is it true?"

Santana looked at her, confused, "Is what true?"

"That you love her?" The girl giggled as Santana blushed.

Letting out and exasperated sigh she nodded smiling to the younger girl, "I need you to take care of Brittany and then when she's rested meet me back here okay?"

Rue nodded, "What are going to do?"

Santana grinned, "I have a plan but I will explain everything when we meet back here okay?"

The smaller girl nodded again and then turned around, making her way back to Brittany. Santana's heart ached at the thought of the blonde but there was something she needed to do first, turning around she made her way back towards the lake knowing full well that all hell was about to break loose but at least this time she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Okay so a short chapter but I'm setting it up here guys bare with!**

**Next chapter will be from Brittany's POV, please check out the trailer and until next time!**

**Stay strong and believe! J xxx**


End file.
